The Phone Call
by Kiera Kay
Summary: Sharona finally sums up the guts to call Monk after 3 months...but falls apart when finding out about his new assistant. Chpater 10! Last chapter!
1. Default Chapter

The Phone Call….

By: Kiera Kay

Summary: Sharona finally calls after 3 months to see how Monk is and hears about his new assistant…Natalie

Sharona carefully took her cell phone in her hand and pressed memory 1, knowing full out what kind of conversation she was about to get herself in.

But. She hadn't talked to him in 3 months; it was something she had to do.

She sat down on a nearby chair and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She heard an unusual voice say on the other side.

"Who's this?" Sharona said to the woman.

"Who are you?" The woman answered back bitterly.

"Sharona Flemming…. I'm looking for Adrian Monk…. sorry, I must have the wrong number."

"Ah, the infamous Sharona." Natalie snickered rubbing her head.

"Who are you?" Sharona replied defensively.

"I'm Natalie, I'm Mr. Monk's new assistant. He talks about you all the time though…tries to get me to be just like you…."

A pang of jealousy hit Sharona in the gut.

Those two little words dug into her skull………_New Assistant._

It's not like she did not expect for him to get a new assistant…. just not so soon.

But, hey…. she's moved on and why shouldn't he?

"Can I talk to him?" She asked a little quieter then before.

"Sure, hold on…."

She heard her yell to him, and heard him yell back…Just like they used to do. She smiled remembering the things they always used to do.

"Sharona?" Monk asked hopefully

"Yea."

There was a moment of awkward silence on both ends of the phone.

"Finally." Monk said with a sigh of relief, "I thought I'd never hear from you ever again."

She smiled.

"I'm sorry…it's just…been hard, ya know?"

"Yes, I know," he said, "How…how have you been?"

"Okay , I guess…."

"Good…..Good," he repeated.

"So…. you got a new…. um a new assistant?" she asked holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Yes. Her names Natalie. She's…. great." Monk said taking a seat on his couch.

"Good. I'm happy for you, you are doing great Adrian." She said biting her lip.

"I miss you," Monk said after a few seconds of silence.

Sharona felt a small tear slide down her face, and she wiped it away immediately.

"I miss you too."

And as she said those words the tears finally came and she could not hold them back any longer.

"Shar….Sharona? Are you okay?" She heard Monk say in the background. She felt like she had failed him. She was always so strong when she was around him.

"Sharona…why are you crying?"

But there was no response; she couldn't talk to him anymore. The pain she felt to leave him, her job, her life had finally left her and talking to him was bringing it all back.

So she hung up the phone.

And one last tear slid down her face.

**To be continued…….read and review!!!!**


	2. Afterwards

The Phone Call….

Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I love you all!

Sharona quietly put the phone down and wiped the final tears away from her face.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Mom, what's wrong?" Benjy asked approaching her.

"Nothing…It's…. Nothing," Sharona sighed letting her head fall into her hands.

"You miss Mr. Monk don't you?"

"Well…. yea Benjy, I've worked with him for four years," She snapped.

"Sorry…. sorry, didn't mean to get you mad."

"No, I'm sorry, it's just…I'm a little homesick."

"Then why don't we go back?" Benjy said sitting next to her on the couch.

"We can't just leave, things are going great with you and your dad…."

"But things aren't going great with _you _and dad."

"You need your father," She said in her heavy New Jersey accent.

"I've gone twelve years without him," him griped.

"Benjy…. you wanna go back too?"

He sighed and looked down and his feet, "Things aren't that great….I kinda liked it better when it was just you and me."

Sharona looked at her son and wrapped a caring arm around him, "Benjy, I understand…but your father will be devastated…"

"_Please _mom, M_r_. Monk needs you."

"No he doesn't…. he has Natalie."

"Trust me mom, Mr. Monk _needs _you." Benjy said getting up, "I'll let you think about it."

Benjy walked away and Sharona turned her head to the picture frame next to her, holding a picture of her Benjy and Monk together. It seemed perfect.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Monk put down the phone and sat quietly for a moment.

"So that was Sharona," Natalie said taking a sip of her water.

"Yes, that was Sharona."

"She seems…great."

"She is great," Monk said turning the page to the book he was reading.

"Do you miss her a lot?" Natalie asked observing Monk's expression.

"All the time…she was one of my best friends."

"Why'd she leave?"

"She got re-married to her ex-husband. He's a real jerk…. Sharona can be gullible sometimes." Monk said disgusted.

"Oh," Natalie responded not knowing what to say.

"But Sharona's in the past now…. we've got a case to solve…" Monk said trailing off. He turned his gaze to a picture of Sharona and Benjy in the park. He missed her so much.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Okay so where should I go with this story? Give me some suggestions…. Should Sharona come bac or Stay in NJ and have something dramatic happens that makes her come bac? I dunno you guys help me…Review please! Thanks to all you guys!

Kiera Kay


	3. It's about that time

Ch. 3

The Phone Call….

A/N- Real quick, thanks for your help guys, I wanted to have some other opinions even though I already know where the story's going, sorry I ruined your fun anonomus reviewer, Plant Pot Stand, Okay on with the story! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sharona took a seat in her kitchen as she heard her husband come in the room. He put his bag down and planted a the table quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe, how are you?" he asked swinging open the refrigerator doors and looking around.

"We left you some dinner, it's this new chicken thing that took me an hour to make."

He looked at her and smiled, "Sharona, honey…. you know I love when you cook, but I think I'll just have a sandwich. I don't like that fancy stuff."

Sharona was hurt by his comment, but was use to him putting her down all the time.

"So I was driving home from work, and I saw a billboard for Hawaiian airlines and I was thinking…. now's the perfect time to take a family vacation, I mean since we're a family and all…." He trailed off, stuffing pieces of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Nah…. now's not a good time…I'm…busy with work…Benjy's busy with school."

"Sharona…c'mon now's a perfect time," he said with an attitude.

"Trevor, it's _not_ the time." She snapped at him.

" Sorry…don't be such a bitch about it Sharona."

She got up and stopped herself from slapping him right then and there, partly because she knew if she did she would regret it later and partly because Benjy had just walked in.

Sharona shot an evil glare at Trevor as he turned his attention to Benjy.

"Is everything okay in here?" Benjy asked grabbing a soda.

"Benjy…go upstairs in your room and start packing we're going to Hawaii," Trevor said.

"No were not," Sharona cut in, "We're going back home."

Benjy look curiously at both of them.

Trevor rolled his eyes and told Benjy to go upstairs.

"Are you serious Sharona? You're going to threaten to leave over a fricken vacation?"

He got up and followed her out of the room.

"It's not just the vacation it's _you_ and how _you _treat me and how _you_ treat Benjy! And I'm not threatening, we're leaving! I'm tired. I'm tired of you and I'm tired of New Jersey and I'm just tired!" She shouted and walked into her room.

He followed her and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said

"No you're not. You don't really even care." Sharona imposed, forcing his hand off of her.

He stood there and looked at her for a few moments, nodded his head and walked away.

"I'm done…I'm done with you Sharona! Benjy pack your stuff you're leaving," he yelled down the hallway.

Sharona shut her door and wiped the few tears of anger that had escaped from her eyes.

She grabbed her suitcase and started to pack.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Ah…. Monk's here." Stottlemeyer said to Randy as he saw Monk approach with Natalie a few feet behind him.

"Hello Captain, Lieutenant." Monk said fixing his coat jacket.

"Monk, Natalie." Randy acknowledged smiling genuinely.

"So Monk, how have you been holding up?" Stottlemeyer asked gruffly.

"I'm…. fine, really fine."

"And Natalie?"

"I'm good," she replied sweetly.

"Good. We're really glad you're helping out here. And Monk's getting along great with you which is…unusual," Stottlemeyer said. He pulled Natalie off to the side, "And he's actually starting to get use to the idea that Sharona's not here anymore. I Just wanted to say thank you, we need him here and you really helped him…. us."

"Well Captain, I glad to hep," she said merrily.

"Okay, lets get to work." Randy said getting out a few files.

"Any new breaks in the case?" Natalie asked taking a seat at Stottlemeyer's desk.

"Nope, were hoping you guys might find something."

Randy looked around the room, not paying any attention to what they were talking about.

He stared at a picture of Monk, the captain, Sharona and him that was sitting on his desk.

"Hey Monk, heard from Sharona lately?" He interrupted.

Monk looked at him awkwardly and nodded.

"Yes, she called a few days ago."

"Wha'd she say?"

"Um…she's…. um busy and well, she's good." Monk said trying to avoid any more conversation, "But like I said before, Sharona's in the past."

Natalie stared at Randy, as he felt spotlighted.

"Oh…right sorry," He said and looked at some files nearby.

'In the past,' Monk repeated in his head.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

review!


	4. Back again

Ch 4

The Phone Call…….

Thanks for all the reviews!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The flight back home for Benjy and Sharona was okay, a little rocky here and there.

Neither of them talked very much, both of them being mad at Trevor. He had failed once again, and Sharona had expected it. She wondered why she ever went back with him in the first place.

It must have been her weakness of falling for people who aren't right for her.

Their plane landed at exactly 3:03 p.m. in San Francisco. They both exited and found their way out of the airport. Sharona called a cab and they got in, not sure just where they were going.

Gail had been living in their old house for a while, so Sharona figured she would go back and decide from there what she was going to do.

She wondered if Monk would give her her job back, or stay with _Natalie_.

Oh, how she hated that name.

She was not sure of her feelings toward her, if she was jealous or just lonely without Monk.

**15 minutes later**

Sharona and Benjy knocked on the door to their house and Gail answered with a very surprised face.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked hugging both of them and letting them in.

"We're back," Benjy said.

"To visit?"

"No…. for good." He replied running up to see his room.

"Why are you back for good?" Gail asked sitting down on the couch next to Sharona.

"It didn't work out…. Trevor's being…Trevor, we just needed…. to come back." She sighed

Gail kindly gave Sharona a hug.

"I'm sorry it didn't work…. I think it's for the best though."

"Thanks."

"So are you going to go back to Adrian?" Gail asked clearly.

Sharona didn't quite know herself, "Um…. I'm going to try."

"What do ya mean you're going to try…. Of course he'll let you have your job back. He's obsessed with you."

"Well he has someone new now…_Natalie," _Sharona looked at her sisters astound face.

"Wow…. um well the least you can do is try."

"Yea…try." She trailed off

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Monk was sitting in his recliner chair in his living room, reading the newspaper carefully.

Natalie was not too far off next to him, also reading parts of the paper.

"Hmmm, look at this, Sierra Springs is 15 off at the market. You'll go pick some up for me later right?" Monk said absently.

Natalie gave him an angry look, "Mr. Monk. I can't drop everything I'm doing to accompany you. I have a daughter I have to go home to, why don't you drink the water you have."

"I…can't," he said shifting uncomfortably.

"Why not."

"Because…. it's not Sierra Springs."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? You act like it's not a big deal to drink water from the…. sink." Monk formed a disgusted face and Natalie sighed at him. And started to cut out the coupon from the newspaper.

A few feet away outside Sharona peered in the window, not knowing what she was doing or why she was even there. She had just…ended up there.

She watched the two of them, acting just like they used to do.

A pang of jealousy stabbed at her heart.

Part of her wanted to leave and give up on him ever taking her back,

But then again part of her wanted to be with him so bad.

She summed up the guts to ring the doorbell, hoping he would answer.

But of course he didn't.

Natalie stared at Sharona awkwardly wondering why a tall blonde lady was standing outside of Adrian Monk's doorway.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked nicely.

"Um, hi Natalie right?" Sharona said rubbing her head. She played absently with her red leather jacket.

"Uh yes how did you…oh. You must be… Sharona."

Monk heard Natalie say Sharona and his heart skipped a beat. He got up to see who it could possibly be….

As he caught a glance at her he froze, his eyes wide open.

Sharona saw him come in and a rush of Adrenalin flowed through her.

"Sharona?" Monk gasped ………

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

yes a cliff hanger sorry guys! More will be posted in a few days! Review!


	5. A Familiar Face

Ch. 5

The Phone Call….

Thanks for the reviews!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sharona stared at him through the doorway; she stepped inside slowly and stood awkwardly by the door.

Monk stepped closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She was startled, but she hugged him back, laying her head on his shoulder.

Natalie was standing nearby, also startled by his actions.

"Sharona…you're back." He said in a joyful, high-pitched voice.

He slowly let go of her, but she still held on for a moment longer. He smiled that genuine smile of his.

Sharona had not said anything to him since she got there, "Yea…. I'm back."

"What happened?"

"It was Trevor…he's an ass." Sharona said with a glow of happiness. She felt so good to be back in his house, with him. There was still one problem, _Natalie wasn't going anywhere._ She figured once Natalie saw her, she would quit and Monk would take her back.

But, that didn't seem to be happening.

"Sharona, can I get you anything?" Natalie asked quietly.

"Um…. some water, thanks."

Natalie walked off and Monk led Sharona over to the couch.

"So how have you been holding up without me?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"Bad…very…bad. Well…good. Yes, Natalie is good."

Sharona had that feeling in her gut again, "Good, she seems really…. good."

Natalie came back and handed Sharona that water.

"So…. you're working on a case huh?" Sharona asked, looking at the papers spread across the table, neatly of course.

"Yea…this guy killed his wife, but we can't figure out how, or why." Natalie stated.

"We're getting there." Monk replied.

Sharona felt so out of place between them, "Oh, well…."

There was silence for a few seconds; Monk stared at Sharona, then at Natalie.

"Adrian, I came here today for two reasons…one, to see you and two…I _really_ need my job back."

Monk knew it was coming, so did Natalie. Personally, he wanted Sharona to be his assistant again, but he felt Natalie needed this job, and the money, and well…. Sharona left.

"Sharona…. you left."

"I know I left but…. I need the money…"

"I hired Natalie…."

"I know…. but…I'm back."

"I'm sorry Sharona, Natalie needs this job too."

Sharona felt a small tear roll down her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Okay…Okay…I understand. Well actually I don't but… I'll leave."

She got up and rushed toward the door, before she started to cry anymore.

"Sharona, wait…" Monk said running after her. She walked down the hill in his front yard, about to get in her car, when she heard him calling after her.

"Sharona!" He said approaching her, out of breath.

It was dark outside, and her eyes shined in the moonlight. She wiped her face quickly so he did not see her cry.

"What?" She said turning around to face him.

He looked at her, trying to say something, but could not get it out.

"I…I…I can't…. I"

"If you cared for me…at all…. you would have taken me back Adrian," she said. And with that she got in her car and drove away.

Monk sighed heavily and his head sagged down.

Natalie came up behind him and placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Monk, go after her."

"No, I…can't."

"She needs you…. you need her. Look at you! It took you three months to get over her leaving."

"Three and a half," Monk corrected her.

"The point is…. you…. love her."

It was the first time he ever heard someone say that to him.

He knew he had loved her, but never wanted to admit it.

But finally, hearing someone say it out loud made him realize…

Maybe he did love her.

"Go, Mr. Monk."

Monk looked at her and smiled. He got in the passenger seat of her car, and waited for her to get in.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting Sharona back…."

"You can drive yourself…I have to get home to Julie…."

"Please?" Monk asked, staring into her eyes. Natalie sighed and got in….

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I know, you probably all hate me for not letting Sharona be back…. but don't worry! Good stuff is coming! Review!

Kiera Kay


	6. Oh My God

The Phone Call…

Chapter 6

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews! 61! I never imagined I would get 61 reviews for only five chapters! You guys roc!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"So what are ya going to say to her?" Natalie asked, carefully focusing on the road ahead.

Monk stared at her and turned his attention back to the road, "I…. don't know."

Natalie looked at him dubiously and shook her head, "Aren't you going to take her back. I mean you need her…"

"But what about you?"

Natalie was astonished by his statement, "Wait, you mean you actually took an extra second to care about somebody but yourself. Maybe there is hope for you, Mr. Monk." She smiled and thought about it, "It's not my decision, go with what feels right."

A few moments of silence lingered when Monk had an idea…

"Can I have two assistants?" Monk asked with a smile.

Natalie looked at him as if he had two heads, "No…no no no no no…. I do not want to work with _her, _I mean c'mon…. One is enough…."

"But…. It will be…. fun."

"Fun? With _you_? _And _Her? No I don't think so."

"Oh."

"Just fire me okay, please, I can find other jobs, it'll make your life easier, and mine."

"Okay, Natalie….I'm going to have to let you go."

"Big surprise," she replied sarcastically.

Natalie pulled up the driveway and came to a stop, "What are you waiting for…go…"

Monk used his sleeve to open the door and got out. The wind blew fiercely as he walked up the pathway to her house. Carefully, he knocked exactly three times.

Back in the car Natalie tried to gather her feelings, she did not know why, but somehow, she did not want to get a new job….

Benjy opened the door a few seconds later, with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Mr. Monk!" he said.

"Benjy…. Hello. It's nice to see you again…. How have you been?"

"I'm good…yester…."

He got cut off by Monk interrupting him, "Yes…. that's great is your mom home?"

Benjy laughed and let him in, "She's upstairs getting ready for bed."

Monk quickly walked up the short flight of stairs that led to her bedroom and carefully peeked through the crack in the door. He saw her standing in front of the mirror, sighing at the way she looked.

She was about to put on her nightclothes, which he didn't notice at the moment. He pushed open the door and to his surprise, she was shirtless.

Normally in those circumstances he would have run away, maybe even of cried, but he just couldn't stop staring. Her perfect figure captured his eyes and lost him in her world…

"Adrian! Oh my God!" She quickly put her shirt back on and her cheeks turned bright red, "What are you doing here?"

He snapped out of his gaze and stared at her, her eyes were as blue as water and her hair fell in perfect ringlets. He stepped a little bit closer to her and cleared his throat.

"Come back."

"What?" She asked looking at him confused.

"I know before I said Natalie needed this job…. but we worked it out. Come back, please?"

Sharona looked at him happily. A bunch of emotions rushed through her at that very moment, happiness, proudness, excitedness. You name it; she felt it, "Really…. Adrian…I don't know what to say…" She put her hand on his check and the other on his shoulder.

He looked at her with that crazy look that Natalie had given him earlier.

"Sharona…what are you…"

"Shhhh…" she whispered. She leaned in to kiss him, tenderly on the lips.

His heart fluttered, and stopped momentarily, yet he couldn't pull away and neither could she. She moved both of her arms to his shoulders and deepened the kiss, not knowing why, it just felt right.

He wrapped his arms around the back of her and ended the kiss. Quickly stepping away she stood back embarrassed.

"Adrian…I'm sorry…I…"

He looked at her and did not know what to say or do, so he walked away, still feeling the tingle on his lips.

Sharona sighed knowing she had just screwed everything up between them, her job and their friendship.

"Adrian…. wait!"

She followed him into the living room; he turned around and breathed deeply.

"I don't know what came over me, I was just excited…I'm sorry."

He nodded and walked out to the car, with Natalie still waiting in it.

Sharona decided not to follow, to give him some time to cool off maybe.

'I'm still going back tomorrow,' she thought to herself and smiled. At least she had her job back.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Monk opened the car door and took a seat.

"How'd it go?" Natalie asked hesitantly.

Monk stared straight ahead and blinked a few times.

"She…. she…she…"

"She what Mr. Monk?"

"She…. she…um…. she."

"What!"

"Kissed me."

Natalie's eyes opened widely and her mouth hung open, "She kissed you?"

Monk nodded. Natalie smiled, "Oh my God, I can't believe it. I mean, have you ever kissed someone before?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, in fact I had a wife."

"Did you like it?"

"Like my wife?"

"No….the kiss." Natalie asked, a little jealous.

Monk looked at her once again as if she was crazy, "Yes."

She smiled knowingly and saw Sharona staring out the window at them, she started the car and looked over at him once again, a big-ass smile on his face.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Review!


	7. Self Examination

The Phone Call….

Chapter 7

A/N- thanks for the reviews…here's a new chapter updated 2/28/05!This is one of those scenes where Monk is in bed and thinking of Trudy, and she appears.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Monk stared up at the ceiling above his bed, thinking about…. well, everything.

But mainly, Sharona.

He felt guilty, kissing another woman and liking it, what about Trudy? The woman he had cared for most was haunting his mind, like a ghost….

"Adrian…." Trudy whispered, appearing next to him in bed.

Monk looked over in her beautiful blue eyes and smiled at her.

"Trudy…I'm so glad you're here."

Trudy reached over and ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his cheek, "Adrian, I think we need to talk about something…"

"Yes, we do Trudy." He sat up in bed and held her hand, "I've disappointed you Trudy."

"No you haven't, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Trudy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ah, you mean you and….Sharona."

Monk moaned a deep sigh of depression and nodded, "I don't know what I was thinking, I was so caught up in the moment, and Oh, God, she was there and…"

"Shhhhh…." Trudy whispered putting a finger to his mouth, "It's okay Adrian, I think it's great."

He looked at her abnormally with a uncertain face, "What?"

"Adrian, It's been _eight_ and a half years without me, it's time for you to move on…"

"Trudy, I can't believe what you're saying, you want me to move on. How…. I…could never…"

"Listen to me, that kiss, you liked it didn't you?"

"No."

"Adrian…I know you did."

"So…Trudy that doesn't matter. You are my first love…"

"That doesn't mean I have to be your _only _one…. Adrian, this is Sharona. You love Sharona, she helps you and most importantly, she makes you happy!"

"So do you." Monk said quietly and looked down. Trudy brought his head up to hers and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I really think you should do this…. Just think about it."

Monk placed a caring hand on her shoulder and she disappeared.

He sighed once again and rolled over to go to sleep…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sharona re-applied her lipstick for the third time. She had been up since six o' clock, thinking. She was getting ready to go see him and she was nervous.

She tousled her hair to make it look better, and sighed, she hated awkward situations.

5 minutes later

Sharona pulled her large station wagon up his small driveway, and put it in park. She got out and slowly walked up the front walk, feeling a great sense of familiarity. She took out the key and opened the door.

"Adrian?" She asked walking through the house.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper quietly.

He turned to look at her but couldn't.

She walked over to where he was and sat down across from him, "You ready to go?"

The tension in the air was so thick; you could have cut it with a knife.

"Go where?" he said, finally looking at her.

"The captain called, he has a job for us."

"Okay," Monk said getting up.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the station and were sitting in the office.

"Sharona's back!" Randy said making an entrance and taking a seat on a nearby desk, "How've you been."

"Good, well okay I guess." She replied with a small smile.

The air was silent as each one of them looked at one another, "Is something wrong?" Stottlemeyer asked Monk.

"No."

"Oh….okay, Monk c'mere I got some stuff to show you."

Monk followed Stottlemeyer into his office, meanwhile….

"So, what's with you and Monk?" Randy asked blatantly.

"Nothing, it's…nothing," Sharona said quietly, rubbing her forehead.

Randy gave her a look and she sighed, "I kinda…. kissed him."

"You what?"

"Not on purpose, it was one of those, caught-up-in-the-moment kisses, I was just happy that I got my job back…"

"Oh My God."

"I know…. I know." She said.

"No, Oh my God, you're smiling. _You _liked it."

"What? No that's crazy…" she trailed off.

"Sharona. You're glowing…"

"So."

"C'mon, just admit it, you kissed Monk and you liked it," Randy said beaming with pride.

"No, Randy…." She said giggling.

"_Sharona."_

"Fine, fine…I kissed Adrian, and I might have…. _enjoyed_ it."

"I knew it," he said getting up.

"Randy, don't……tell him. Please."

"Why not?"

"Just…. don't."

"Okay." He said, "Welcome back."

He gave her a light pat in the back and walked out of the room….

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Not one of the best chapters but hey, it's a blizzard outside and my fingers are frozen, I can't type anymore! Where is the spring?

Review!

Kiera Kay


	8. Jealousy

The Phone Call….

Chapter 8

A/n- sorry it took so long, hope you guys like!

P.s. a lot of you asked what happened to Natalie…. you'll find out in this chapter

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sharona threw her keys down on the kitchen table and slid her corduroy jacket off her shoulders. It had been a long day at work, but she was content for the first time in four months.

Only one thing was still lingering in her mind.

Adrian Monk.

He was everywhere, every time she thought of something, she would think of him.

Her mind was like a ping-pong ball, going back and forth between two players…

She couldn't decide weather she should act on her feelings or not.

"I'm home!" Benjy shouted as he walked through the front door. It had been his first day at school since they moved back,

"How was school," Sharona asked, putting a snack in front of him.

"Good. There's this new girl."

"_Really_?" Sharona replied grinning, "Do you like her?"

Benjy shot an are-you-crazy stare at his mom, "No, not like that."

"Okay…. whatever you say," she replied, putting her hands up in defense.

Benjy shook his head, "Her name's Julie and she's really nice, and I kinda told her she could come over and try out the new dance revolution game I got…"

"That's fine, when's she coming over?"

"In five minutes."

"Why don't you go set it up? I have to make a phone call."

"Kay," Benjy replied walking away.

Sharona picked up the phone and pressed memory one.

"Hello?" A voice answered on the other line.

"It's Sharona."

"I…. figured."

"Listen, Benjy has a friend coming over, so I'm not going to be able to come over and make dinner for you tonight, and I know it's chicken pot pie night but…."

"That's fine. I'll just come over there," Monk replied.

"Well…. can't you just make dinner for yourself tonight. I'll make it for you tomorrow, I promise…."

"No. No no no. You can't have chicken pot pie on a Wednesday…"

"Well, why not?" Sharona wined.

"Because…it's not…Tuesday."

"Fine Adrian, come over here then and I'll make it for you," she sighed.

The doorbell rang, "Okay I gotta go, I'll see you in five minutes," she replied. She put the phone on the hook and answered the door.

Her heart jumped for a minute when not only did she see a pretty blonde girl, but a girl with a very familiar mother.

"Oh my God, this is a surprise," Natalie said shyly.

"Natalie…you're Julie's mom?"

"Yep, that would be me…. Julie's mom…."

An awkward silence fell over the three of them as Julie invited herself in.

"Thanks for letting Julie stay, she really doesn't have any friends." Natalie said breaking the silence.

"No problem," Sharona snapped back bitterly.

"So, how's Mr. Monk…"

"Mr. Monk? What are we twelve? His name is Adrian."

Sharona crossed her arms and felt a cold bitterness take her over. She did not know why but….

"Jeez, I'm sorry. Didn't know you were so uptight about it…."

"I'm not uptight."

Sharona stepped back inside her house and was about to close the door,

"Oh…I get it. You're jealous." Natalie said sourly.

"Excuse me?" Sharona replied opening back up the door.

"You're jealous because Mr. Monk moved on when you left, and it was me he turned to."

"Okay, so I might have been jealous but who has the job now? You don't see me, working as a bartender in a restaurant downtown…"

Sharona smirked at her and Natalie shook her head in disbelief, "Ya know, I'm a nice person, and I usually wouldn't do this but…"

Natalie pushed Sharona down and Sharona took her down with her. They each swung foolishly at each other, like two adolescent boys fighting.

"Hey, what's going on here!" Monk yelled walking in the door. He stared in disbelief as Sharona and Natalie stood up, panting heavily.

"Sharona…how could you…. Natalie…. why are you even here?"

"I was dropping Julie off to play, but I'm not leaving her with this crazy woman." Natalie stuttered. She called Julie.

"Are you okay?" Monk asked kindheartedly.

"I'm fine," She replied and the two of them walked out the door.

"Sharona…I.." He stared at her and realized, she was crying. A few streams of blood flowed down her lip.

She turned away from him and walked into the kitchen, getting some ice for her lip.

"I'm sorry." She said not even looking at him.

"I…I…I don't get it."

"I don't know what came over me. I guess, I was jealous of her…"

"Jealous of Natalie. Why... she's not associated with me anymore…"

"I don't know. I'm just sorry and oh my God I'm such a jerk. I have to call her and apologize…"

Monk absently took the ice pack out of her hand and applied to her lip himself.

"What are you doing?" she sighed.

"I'm holding it so it's not at an angle….it'll heel better that way…."

Sharona sighed again and let him hold the ice pack there. She wiped some stray tears from her eyes again and looked up, hating her life at the moment.

"Sharona…can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What's really bothering you?"

She looked at him and took the ice pack from his hands, "Nothing. I'm fine, just tired."

"No…you're not. I can tell you're…. not."

"Adrian…. my life is falling apart right before my eyes. I have no boyfriend, no husband, no time for my kid…I just. Life's never fair…"

"I know how you feel," Monk said, sympathetically rubbing her back.

She looked up at him and those butterflies fluttered in her stomach again. She leaned her head into his chest and let the rest of her tears flow.

Monk didn't like it at first, but he looked down into her crystal blue eyes and he knew….he knew that this was the woman he wanted.

He tucked a few stray hairs around her ear, "I'll should let you be alone, I'll go home,"

He was about to pull away when she wouldn't let go, "No, please don't leave…."

He nodded his head and the two just stood there, hugging each other. It was the perfect moment.

"Adrian…" Sharona sniffled.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something…." She said, looking seriously into his eyes….

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I know Natalie and Sharona's fight was kinda out-of-character but I thought I'd try something new….Review!


	9. The Good Stuff

The Phone Call….

Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews 

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Monk backed off Sharona and looked at her just a seriously as she was looking at him.

"What is it, Sharona?"

She looked around and tried to distract her self from what she was about to do…

"Okay…listen. The other day, when I…kissed you…. I…I…."

There was an awkward silence between them. Sharona fiddled with her shirtsleeve and looked down.

"You what?" Monk asked in a low voice.

"I just. I…. can't get you out of my mind…. I think…I think…"

"No Sharona, don't even say it!"

Sharona was startled by his actions and took a step back, a bit terrified. Her heart broke into a million more pieces than it was already in.

"I know what you're going to say. We…. can't. God, why can't things just be the way they were before!" Monk rubbed his forehead, not even realizing how much he was hurting her.

"I'm sorry…. but I can't control my feelings toward you Adrian. I though telling you this was going to be good, I though you felt the same way about me!" She yelled at him, wiping away another stray tear, for the second time that day.

Monk sighed and looked into her blue eyes once again. He heard Trudy's voice over and over in her head, those words sticking with him like super glue.

"I…do."

Sharona's head instantly popped up, her body in disbelief.

"Then…. what's the problem?"

Those three words echoed in his head…_what's the problem? _Well, there's a simple answer for that.

There was no problem.

Monk closed his eyes and took a hold of her hand.

"I just don't want to lose you again."

Sharona smirked at him, "you won't," she whispered and leaned into kiss him. He resisted and she sighed.

"What now?"

"You're lip. It was bleeding. This can't be sanitary."

"Oh for God's sake Adrian, just kiss me."

Monk grinned and leaned into kiss her. It was a passionate kiss this time. He took both her hands and embraced them with his. After a few seconds the two pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I promise. You won't lose me." Sharona said.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A day had past since Monk and Sharona's "reconciliation". Benjy knew and was excited, The captain and Randy knew and were excited as well.

Sharona felt so relieved about everything, except for the whole Natalie thing. She felt like it was time to apologize. She got into her car, and drove downtown.

Arriving at the Teegeres' house five minutes later, she lightly knocked on the door.

Natalie opened it, and was about to close it as soon as she saw who it was…

"Wait!" Sharona said, holding the door open.

Natalie opened the door all the way, and noticed how she had a black eye.

"What do you want?"

Sharona stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"I came over here to tell you, how very truly sorry I am for what I did. I know my behavior two days ago was completely unacceptable, I was just, jealous of you, like you said. And I'm sorry about that bartender thing. I shouldn't have even been talking like that." She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." She turned around and was about to leave….

"Wait." Natalie murmured.

Sharona turned around and looked at her.

"I'm…. sorry too. I shouldn't have said all those things….I was way out of line. I was just…jealous of you."

Sharona's eyes got gigantic, "Jealous of me?"

"I guess… I kinda got attached to Mr. Monk…. err…Adrian. I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted." Sharona smiled. She gave her a hug and Natalie formed a small smile.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Natalie said sitting down on her couch, "Things have been crazy lately."

"Yes, they have."

"So, are you and…. Adrian together yet?"

Sharona smiled and looked down with embarrassment, "Yea, last night."

Natalie smiled, "He really missed you."

"I know…. That's why I came back."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa The next Night

After an hour of talking Sharona had left Natalie's house at midnight and felt so relieved that she knew she had someone normal to talk to now.

Sharona was over at Monk's house, helping him work on a case, just like old times.

Except now, she could cuddle with him all she wanted.

She loved it.

The two were sitting on the couch, he was reading some papers and her head was lying on his shoulder.

He turned his head and placed a light kiss on her lips. She moaned when he pulled back and she shifted a little bit closer to him.

"I like that." She said and watched him form a smile on his face.

"Me too."

"It's going to be a good Spring…." Sharona said kissing him again…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A new chapter will be posted soon! Watch out for a few bumpy roads ahead for Monk and Sharona! Hahahaha, review!


	10. GoodBye's and Hello's

The Phone Call….

Chapter 10!

A/N- Well I felt like writing this chapter because I just watched at least 5 hours of Season 2 on tape and I felt the need to write something with Sharona in it! Lol, I miss her on the show.

Unfortunately, this chapter will be the last! Sad, I know, but I'll have a brand new story started in a week or so! Look out for it! I love you all. Thanks for being so kind with all of those reviews! And all those great ideas really shaped my story!

Kiera Kay

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Ya know what I've been thinking?" Sharona asked, taking a seat on the couch.

The day was beautiful…warm and sunny, just the way she liked it.

"What?" Monk asked, carefully fixing his jacket.

"We've been together for a week and we still have not gone on an official date."

"Yes we have." Monk replied.

"When?"

"You remember when you came over, on Wednesday?"

"That was _not _a date." Sharona sighed.

"Yes it was, you ate dinner over."

"Adrian, if you count every time I've eaten dinner over here as a date, then we've been dating for three years."

"You're…. right. I'm not good with…. dating."

"That doesn't matter. Let's go out, have fun like real couples do."

Monk looked at her mysteriously and smiled.

"How bout…" She said, putting her arms around his neck, "That tonight, we go out dancing or something."

"Dancing? Like…. Dancing as in…swinging yourself around… in public?"

"It will be fun." Sharona reached up and placed a nice, soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay."

"Good I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"How about I pick you up…"

Sharona stood back and brushed a few strands of hair off her face, "_You're going to drive?"_

"Yes."

"You hate to drive…"

"That doesn't mean I can't."

Sharona smiled and kissed him again, "Okay. Then you'll pick _me _up at 7:30?"

"Yes." He smiled and helped her put her jacket on.

"Bye," she said and walked out.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

8:00 pm.

Monk and Sharona were at a nice restaurant-dance kind of place. It was elegant, with a fun vibe to it. Sharona was wearing a silky red dress, and her hair pulled back. Monk was in his usual attire.

"This place is beautiful…." Sharona said looking around.

"Yes. It is very nice, do you think they've cleaned lately…"

"Adrian," she said cutting him off, "We came here to have fun. Lets not think about that stuff tonight."

"O…Okay." He stuttered.

He looked around a little more and just he was about to join Sharona at their table, a familiar face caught his eye.

She was sitting in the lounge- corner of the restaurant, obviously unseen by anyone but him.

It looked as if she was crying a lot, her eyes were red and her makeup was running.

His first intention was to go over and see what was wrong, but that would mean leaving Sharona behind.

So he sat down at his table, keeping a careful eye on her.

"What's wrong?" Sharona asked, taking a bite out of her salad.

"Nothing…. nothing it's just…will you excuse me for a second. I just need to…check on something."

"Sure…" she said suspiciously.

He made sure she was not watching and went over to her…

"Natalie?" He whispered.

She turned around quickly and wiped her eyes.

"Mr. Monk, what are you doing here?" She sniffled and wiped her face down with a tissue.

"Are you…. okay?"

"I'm fine Mr. Monk."

"Well….you don't look okay."

"Thanks," she said, sniffling a bit more.

He sat down on the couch, right next to her.

"I mean…. you look sad."

"I am."

"What happened?"

She put her head up to look at him for a moment.

"The guy I was here with….I caught him with another girl." She said, a few stray tears escaping her eyes.

"Oh…" Monk did not know what to say.

He saw her try to hold it back, so he put a caring arm around her and rubbed her back softy, "I'm, sorry."

"I thought he was the one." She said sobbing heavily.

She leaned in closed and he felt uncomfortable. He rocked her back and forth a few times as her tears started to subside.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No…that won't be necessary. Besides you're probably here with Sharona right?"

Monk nodded.

"Go back to her, Mr. Monk."

Monk nodded once again and got up.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Ya know, we never said a proper good-bye."

She got up and gave him a loving hug, "It was fun working with you."

"Same here…and if you ever need…anything. Just call." He whispered into her ear.

"I will…. good-bye Mr. Monk."

"Good-bye Natalie Teeger," he said placing a friendly kiss on her cheek.

He walked back to his table, watching Sharona eat her salad contently.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm back now."

"Oh…okay," Sharona smiled, "Do you wanna dance?"

"Monk looked back over at Natalie who was smiling at him, "Sure."

Monk helped her out of her seat and led her over to the dance floor, where one of her favorites songs was playing.

He entwined his hand with hers and she laid her head down on his shoulder. They moved slowly to the beat, not saying any words.

"Adrian, where did you learn how to dance?"

"Trudy taught me…. she loved to dance."

"She did a really good job."

Her crystal blue eyes looked up at him and he leaned down to give her a passionate kiss.

"I love you Sharona," he whispered in his ear.

A tear of happiness slid down her cheek, "I love you too….Monk." She grinned and wrapped her arms around him, " Don't ever leave me."

"I won't." he replied, holding her tight.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The end! Could I get some final reviews:) :)


End file.
